Some products such as snack foods are generally packaged in bags by vertical or horizontal packaging machines for sale. In many cases, product-enclosed bags are arranged and sold on display racks in stores. However, in such cases, each and every bag had to be placed in the racks by hand, and the display place for sale was restricted to the given racks.
On the other hand, a display method for product, called strip-pack display system is known in which no display rack is required. The strip-pack display system provides, as shown in FIG. 5, an arrangement in which a plurality of products B are bonded to a tape material with a prescribed width (display strip S) and suspended. This display form requires no display rack and enables display and sale at any place, such as a place beside a register of a store, and a front desk area of a hotel.
Conventionally, as a display strip, those to which product-enclosed bags are bonded by adhesive force of the pressure sensitive adhesive tapes, such as those which comprise pressure sensitive adhesive tapes or those which are produced by previously punching holes in prescribed positions of tapes made of paper or resins and bonding pressure sensitive adhesive tapes from the rear face sides, have been employed. Such display strips are advantageous in that products can be bonded again after once bonded products are removed.
However, these display strips had a problem in that it was difficult to automate a step of attaching product-enclosed bags to the display strips by a machine. That is, when it was tried to automate the attachment step for such display strips while the pressure sensitive adhesive tapes being exposed, the display strips were stuck to rollers and the like in passing through a machine to make it impossible to feed tapes as desired. On the other hand, when the pressure sensitive adhesive surfaces were covered with releasing sheets and the like, the work of bonding products consequently became complicated to make the automation difficult. Further, there was another problem that dust and stains were stuck to the surfaces of the pressure sensitive adhesive tapes thereby worsening appearance.
Against this problem, a display strip, of which a heat-sealable polymer layer is formed on one side, is proposed so that product-enclosed bags may be directly attached by heat bonding. With such display strips, it is very easy to continuously automate a series of steps of bonding the product-enclosed bags to the display strips and enclosing a product in a bag.
However, in a display strip and product assembly in which product-enclosed bags and a display strip are heat bonded by heat seals, once product-enclosed bags are removed from a display strip, in order to bond them to a display strip again, for example, the bags must be heat bonded to a display strip again by hand sealers and the like, which takes a lot of trouble and at stores and the like, there have been problems that it is difficult to bond once removed bags to a display strip again.
It could frequently occur that prospective purchasers of products and the like take product-enclosed bags in hands and return them again on second thought and a display strip and product assembly by conventional heat seals could not cope with such cases.
In view of the state of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display strip with which steps of bonding product-enclosed bags thereto can easily be automated and once removed product-enclosed bags can be easily bonded again.